Tori Fixes Beck y Jade
by princessoftherock
Summary: Todos vimos este episodios, pero ¿que pasaria si fuera al reves y el que tuviera la cita fuera Jade? ¿que cancion le cantaria Bec para que vuelvan?


Jade Pov:

Estaba yendo para mi casa con Cat, mi auto estaba en el taller y me habia llevado mi padre,

Cat: Y mis padres tuvieron que llevar a mi primo al hospital- Me estaba hablando, de algo pero estaba distraida, habia escuchado un rumor de que Beck invito a Meredith, y Tori y Andre intentaron pagar a un chico para que me invite a salir, estabamos llegando cuando escucho que me llaman

X: Bonita- me di vuelta y veo que era mi vecino, se preguntaran porqure permito que me diga asi no, pues lo conosco desde que somos chicos, y es como mi mejor amigo

Jade: Que pasa Derek?- le preguntaba mientras le di un beso en el cachete

Derek: Por que vienes caminando?- Le estaba por explicar, cuando alguien hace que toce

Jade: Te presento ella es mi amiga Cat

Cat: Hola- le lanza una sonrisa coqueta

Derek: Necesito hablar con vos

Jade: Te escucho- Veo que mira a Cat y despues a mi- Cat porque no vas entrando a mi casa seguramente debe estar mi hermano con mi madrastra

Cat: Dale te veo adentro- Saludo de manera coqueta a Derek y se fue

Jade: Que querias preguntarme?

Derek: Tienes algo que hacer mañana viernes

Jade: Nada Por?

Derek: Porque quiero que vayamos a ver scissoring 2- Yo lo mire sorprendida, el sabia que hace unos meses Beck Rompuo conmigo, al ver mi cara siguio hablando- Ya se que todavia estas dolida por lo que paso con Beck- Apoye mi dedo indice en sus labios si beck avanza porque yo no?

Jade: Acepto tener una cita contigo- Dije y entre a mi casa, mi madrastra estaba viendo una pelicula con mi hermanito

Madrastra de Jade: Hola Jade

Jade: Hola Silvina, Cat?

Silvina: En tu habitacion- Subi a mi habitacion y a penas entre cat me pregunto

Cat: ¿ Como se llama? ¿ Desde cuando lo conoces? ¿ Te gusta?

Jade: Respira Cat- Ella hizo lo que le pedi y me sonrio- Se llama Derek lo conosco desde chico y me parece lindo- Estuvo toda la tarde haciendo preguntas de Derek, obviamente le tuve que hacer jurar que no diria nada, Cat se quedo a dormir,al dia siguiente no fui a la escuela, porque no tenia ganas, aparte porque la pelicula empezaba a las 3 de la tarde

Cat Pov:

Jade me dijo que no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, asi que fui sola, estaba contenta, porque mi amiga iba a tener una cita, cuando llegue a la escuela vi a Tori, Andre y Beck hablando, me acerque a ellos y escuche

Beck: Me gustaria salir con Meredith, pero no quiero molestar a Jade- Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cafe

Cat: Hola, Chicos

Beck Tori Andre: Hola

Cat: No creo que a Jade le moleste que salgas con alguien mas

Andre: Porque lo dices?

Cat: Porque Jade tiene una cita hoy con su vecino

Tori: Como que tiene una cita?

Cat: No te lo puedo decir, Jade me matara-Dije y me fui corriendo

Beck Pov:

Jade Tiene una cita , Jade Tiene una cita, Jade Tiene una cita -Era lo unico que me pasaba por la cabeza,

Tori: Ves Beck no tienes porque preocuparte por Jade- Me dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, menos mal que en ese momento toco el tiembre, Tori y Andre se fueron a sus clases y yo me fui al caja negra

Pensamiento de Beck: Jade tiene una cita con su vecino- me daba vueltas- Todos los vecinos que tiene Jade son de unos 50 años y Jade no saldria con ninguno de ellos y ninguno tiene Hijos- Estuve unos 10 minutos tratando de pensar en quien podria ser hasta que me recorde,el nombre Ricardo Wilson, es un vecino de Jade que tiene un hijo, que resulta ser el mejor amigo de Jade de la infancia, Senti como si me hirviera la sangre, estaba molesto- No me di cuenta que habia pasado la hora hasta que escuche a alguien

X: Beck estas bien?- Me di la vuelta y era mi amiga Tori

Beck: Si Tori estoy bien

Tori: Seguro?

Beck: Tanto se me nota

Tori: Si un poco ¿ Que te pasa?

Beck: Nad Tori

Tori: No mientas Beck tu estabas bien hasta que Cat dijo que Jade- Ella dejo de hablar y me sonrio- Estas celoso de que Jade tiene una cita

Beck: No soy celoso, no tengo porque estarlo, ella rompio conmigo y ahora estamos haciendo nuestros caminos separados

Tori: Si lo estas y sabes porque?- Yo levante una ceja para que siga hablando-Porque todavia la amas- Dijo mientras se iba de caja negra, no no puede ser yo por Jade no siento nada, sali del caja negra y no me importo mas ninguna clase tenia que salir de ahi, me subi a mi auto y conduje, sin rumbo, deje que mi instinto tomara el camino, cuando me di cuenta estaba enfrente de la casa de Jade y vi lo que dijo Cat era verdad, vi como Jade subio a la moto de su vecino y se fueron, estaba enojado pero no con ella, sino conmigo como pude dejarla ir, ella era lo mas importante de mi vida, aunque Jade sea mala, tambien es dulce cuando esta en confianza, en especial si le agrada y Derek y ella habian sido mejores amigos, el la conocia, obviamente se iba a enamorar de ella, Di la vuelta y me fui a mi rv, mis padres se habian ido unos meses a Canada porque mi abuela estaba enferma, se fueron 1 semana antes de que Jade y yo terminaramos, siempre me llamaban a ver como estaba y yo le respondia bien,pero nunca le dije que Jade y yo terminamos, y espero no decirselo, porue voy hacer todo lo posible para volver con ella, me senti inspirado asi que agarre una hoja y empeze a escribir una letra de una cancion,

Jade Pov:

Me divertimuchisimo en la cita, Derek es tan lindo caballero y gracioso, el me dijo que iba a tratar de ayudarme a sacar a Beck del corazon, pero si despues me enamoraba de el no tenia la culpa, llegue un poco mas de las 10 a mi casa, como siempre no habia nadie, me fui a acostar estaba cansada y mañana estaba el show de HA, que hace laescuela, al dia siguiente hize todo lo que hago siempre, me levante me bañe y me cambie, cuando baje a desayunar vi a Tori y Cat jugando con mi hermanito

Jade: Cat, Vega ¿ Que hacen aca?

Tori: Hola Jade

Cat: Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy vamos a ir de compras- yo le negue la cabeza y el me hizo los ojos del gato de Shrek y no me podia negra algo asi, espere que mi madrastra viniera y nos fuimos al centro comercial, Tori y Cat estuvieron buscando vestidos, para mi todos eran lindos, pero para que iba a usar vestido hoy, ninguno me gusto hasta que cat encontro uno lindo negro asi que lo acepte, llemos a las 3 de la tarde a mi casa, deje a Vega a su casa y Cat vino a la mia para arreglarnos, no se que le pasaba a cat pero estaba emocionada

Beck Pov:

Ya tenia todo preparardo, Tori me habia avisado que lo de llevarla a Jade al centro comercial ya estaba, le pedi ayuda a los chicos, todavia recuerdo la reaccion

Flashback

Andre: Porque nos llamaste Beck?

Beck: Necesito que me ayuden en algo importante

Cat: Es algo mlo?

Beck: No

Robbie: Entonces

Beck: Quiero volver con Jade

Tori: Pero tu no habias dicho ahora estamos haciendo nuestros caminos separados-dijo imitando mi voz

Beck:; Si lo se pero la extraño, me ayudan o no?-Todos sonrieron y me asintieron la cabeza

Fin Flashback

Estaba esperando que Cat me diera la señal, ya eran las 8 asi que dentro de poco tendrian que llegar, 1 despues Cat me aviso yo fui hasta el casillero y hize como si hubiera agarrado una tijera de Jade y ella me persiguio, la guie hasta el caja negra le di mi señal a Tori y ella cerro la puerta con llave para que puede hablar con ella

Jade Pov:

Despues de terminar de arreglarme sali de mi casa y nos fuimos a la escuela, cuando llegamos Cat me dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, yo la acompañe hasta la puerta de pronto vi que alguien agarro una de mis tijeras, decidi correrlo, hasta que llegue al caja negra,estaba todo oscuro, se escucho que alguien cerro la puerta y aparecio un reflector enfocando al escenario Estaba Beck con el piano de Andre y empezo a cantar

You know I never want to hurt you-Ya sabes que no quiero hacerte daño

I don't know why I'd ever want to-No sé por qué me quiero volver a

There's no comfort in another face-No hay consuelo en otra cara

So are you gonna let it go to waste-Así que vas a dejar que se desperdicie

Oh oh oh

I keep on tryin' - Sigo Tratando

But how can I buy in - Pero como puedo comparar en

When they don't compare to you - Cuando ellas no se comparan con usted

No oh

I'm running out of patience- yo estoy acabando la paciencia

Tired of imitations - cansado de imitaciones

Looking for someone to- buscando a alguien para

Replace your heart - reemplazar tu corazon

Everyone I talk to -todo el mundo que hable con

Is just another not you- es solo otro no

Makes me wonder-me pregunto

How we're so far apart - la forma en que estamos tan lejos

I'm tired of imitations - cansado de imitaciones

Running out of patience -yo estoy acabando la paciencia

Tryin' to replace - tratando de remplazar

Replace your heart - reemplazar tu corazon

Must be crazy if I let you go -debe estar loco si dejaste de ir

You were everything I need to know -eras todo lo que necesito saber

Come back home - volver a casa

Feel like I'm dying - siento que estoy muriendo

Cause I keep on finding - porque yo sigo en la busqueda de

Every junction leads to here - cada cruce lleva aqui

And I'm lost - y yo estoy perdido

I'm running out of patience - yo estoy acabando la paciencia

Tired of imitations -cansado de imitaciones

Looking for someone to -buscando a alguien para

Replace your heart - reemplazar su corazon

Everyone I talk to -todo el mundo que hable con

Is just another not you - es solo otro no

Makes me wonder-me pregunto

How we're so far apart - la forma en que estamos tan lejos

I'm tired of imitations - cansado de imitaciones

Running out of patience -yo estoy acabando la paciencia

Tryin' to replace - tratando de remplazar

Replace your heart - reemplazar tu corazon

Everywhere I turn - todas partes doy vuelta

Is the wrong direction - es la direccion equivocada

Everyone I see is the wrong reflection - todo el mundo veo, es el reflejo equivocada

Reminding me that I just - recordandonos que acabo

Can't replace your heart - puedo sustituir tu corazon

I'm running out of patience - yo estoy acabando la paciencia

Tired of imitations -cansado de imitaciones

Looking for someone to -buscando a alguien para

Replace your heart - reemplazar su corazon

Everyone I talk to -todo el mundo que hable con

Is just another not you - es solo otro no

Makes me wonder-me pregunto

How we're so far apart - la forma en que estamos tan lejos

I'm running out of patience - yo estoy acabando la paciencia

Tired of imitations -cansado de imitaciones

Looking for someone to -buscando a alguien para

Replace your heart - reemplazar su corazon

I've been through the crowds - he estado a travez de la multitud

Call your name out loud - llame a su nombre en voz alta

But there's still no way to - pero no, hay manera de

Replace you - que sustituya

I've looked everywhere - he buscado por todas partes

Everywhere everywhere -todo el mundo en todas partes

To replace your heart - reemplazar a tu corazon- dijo y bajo del escenario y se me acerco

Beck: Te extraño

Jade: Que vas hacer al respecto?- Le pregunte, el se me acerco y me beso, de pronto escuchamos unos aplausos nos separamos y vimos a Cat, Andre Tori Robbie y Trina aplaudiendo

¿ Que les parece Es mi primer One Shoot, Espero que les guste, acepto criticas, la cancion replace your heart The wanted


End file.
